The Creepiest and Coolest Camp
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Rachel and Sasha make a special delivery. But as always, they stumble onto another crazy adventure and make some amazing friends.


Rachel and Sasha Jocklin were on their way to Camp Sunny Smiles.

"Are you sure we're going to the right place?" Sasha asked Rachel.

"Of course, Sasha." Rachel said. "Camp Sunny Smiles is the place to deliver this new equipment. And this new part time delivery job we have is the perfect way to pick up a few spare bucks."

Sasha didn't look convinced. "But what exactly is the equipment?" she asked.

Rachel shrugged. "I don't know what it is. But the person who bought it paid pretty good money for it."

When the girls arrived, they were amazed by how clean and top of the line Sunny Smiles was. It was like a luxury hotel rather than a summer camp.

"Wow! This place is amazing!" Rachel said.

"This is a summer camp?!" Sasha blurted out.

"It certainly is." a snobby voice said.

The girls saw a red-haired boy walking with a little blonde girl.

"Is this the new stuff I ordered?" the boy said snarkily. He looked up at Sasha and felt his jaw drop and hit the ground.

"Hello!" the boy pulled out a bouquet of roses. "For you, mi'lady."

"Uh...thank you?" Sasha said, nervously taking the flowers. "And you are?"

The boy licked his hand and slicked his hair back. "The name's Jordan, Jordan Buttsquat."

Rachel nearly lost it. It took everything in Sasha not to burst out laughing.

"Buttsquat?!" Sasha snickered, but not too loud.

"That's right." He took Sasha's hand. "Has anyone ever told you your the prettiest girl to ever come to my camp?"

"What?! What do you mean the prettiest?!" snapped the little blonde girl.

"Uh, hello." Rachel tried to distract her. "And what's your name, sweetie?"

The girl growled and smacked Jordan's hand out of Sasha's hand. "My name's Suzi and you two better get going!"

"No! Don't go!" Jordan escaped Suzi's grip and took Sasha's hand again. "Why don't you ladies stay for a while? We've got heated pools, a make your own sundae bar, horseback riding, speedboats, you name it!"

The sisters looked at each other.

"Uh, sure. I don't see why not." Sasha said.

"Yeah, I guess it's okay." Rachel said.

Suzi ground her teeth. Those girls have been here no less than five minutes and already they've become more popular than her! They were stealing her spotlight.

"Those two wannabees have gotta go." Suzi said under her breath.

Jordan turned to her. "What'd you say, Suz?"

Suzi blinked. "Uh, I said, why don't you let me give these girls the tour?" She leaned in close to Jordan. "You can prepare a romantic, candlelit dinner for you and Sasha."

Jordan's entire face lit up. "Okay, girls! Suzi will give you the grand tour! I'm going to chat with the camp chiefs about tonight's dinner!" And the little rich kid ran off.

Suzi clapped her hands together. "Okay, follow me, ladies." Suzi lead the girls to the gorgeous beach. "Here, we have our fabulous Camp Sunny Smiles beach. And this is one our top of the line speedboats!"

Rachel let out a whistle. "Wow! That's a beautiful boat!"

"You guys are so lucky!" Sasha said. "This place has everything!"

"It sure does." Suzi hopped into the boat. "Wanna go for a ride?"

"YEAH!" Rachel and Sasha hopped in and Once Suzi hit the gas, the boat zoomed across the lake at full speeds.

"WOO-HOOOO!" Rachel yelled.

"THIS IS AWESOME!" Sasha screamed.

Suzi rolled her eyes. But she smiled a wicked smile when they arrived to the other side of the lake.

Once they saw a dismal looking camp on the shore, the girls paused their excitement.

"What are we doing here, Suzi?" Rachel asked, very confused.

"What is this place?" Sasha said, feeling nervous. This camp looked like a dump compared to Sunny Smiles.

Suzi smiled. "Why, this is Camp Lakebottom, where my stupid- I mean, wonderful baby brother McGee goes too." She smiled wider. "And we're gonna pay him a visit!"

"That sounds nice!" Rachel said.

"Watch your step, ladies!" said Suzi.

Rachel and Sasha carefully got off the boat. They got a good look at Lakebottom, and it wasn't exactly a picture perfect place.

Suddenly, the girls heard the boat engine roaring. They spun around and gasped when they saw Suzi speeding back to Sunny Smiles!

"SUZI! Where are you going?!" Rachel shouted.

"Adios, losers!" And she took off as fast as she came. Suzi's laughter echoed across the rippling waters.

Rachel and Sasha just stood there, unable to believe what just happened.

"W...What was that about?!" Rachel yelled.

"Now we're stuck here!" Sasha said, starting to panic.

"Maybe...maybe we should find McGee! He can help us!" Sasha said.

Rachel frowned. "How do we know he can help us? For all we know, he's just as twisted as his sister!"

"Well, we don't have much of a choice!" Sasha countered. "We need to get back to Sunny Smiles and we need help to get there!"

"Let's take a look around." Rachel said.

The girls looked around, but it seemed like no one has ever been to this camp. But then again, who would want to be in a camp like this?

"Maybe there's someone in there." Sasha pointed to one of the old cabins. She knocked on the door, it slowly opened.

When the girls peeked inside, they screamed.

Inside was a pile of dirt and a tombstone in the middle of the room. A hand stuck out from the dirt!

Rachel and Sasha watched in horror as a man with pale blue skin pulled himself out of the dirt mound. His eyes were dull and he stuck his arms out.

"Brains..." he moaned. "Brains..."

"Z-Z-ZOMBIE!" Rachel screamed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Sasha screamed and ran immediately.

"SASHA! WAIT FOR ME!" Rachel yelled as she tried to keep up with her sister. She kept running until,

"OOOF!"

Rachel collided with a young girl with black hair pulled up in pigtails. "Whoa! Where'd you come from?! Who are you?!"

Rachel was about to answer until she looked around and saw the zombie lurching towards her!

"We gotta get out of here!" Rachel grabbed the girl by the arm and ran into the mess hall.

* * *

Sasha ran towards the lake. She was so scared, she decided to swim back to Sunny Smiles. Surely zombies don't know how to swim. She was just about to jump in when a giant tentacle came out of the water!

Sasha let out another terrified scream and was about to run until the tentacle grabbed her. She was ready to lose all sanity until she spotted a boy in swim trunks standing on another one of those tentacles like a diving board.

"Hey, there!" The friendly boy waved to Sasha. "Looks like Slimey wants you to join the fun!"

"S-Slimey?!" Sasha stammered. She definitely felt slime coming from this monster's tentacle. It made her flesh crawl.

The lake monster named Slimey brought the boy closer to Sasha. "How's it going? I'm McGee."

"You're McGee?!" Sasha blubbered. "You're Suzi's brother?!"

"Huh? How do you know about Suzi?" asked McGee.

Sasha began telling McGee all that happened. When she was finished, McGee shook in head. "Man, I can't believe Suzi would do that." He paused. "Actually, I do believe it."

"But why would she do something like that anyway?!" Sasha asked. "We don't even know her!"

"Well, from what you told me, Suzi went crazy jealous because you and your sister are prettier than her and were getting all of Buttsquat's attention. So she took matters into her own hands and dumped you guys here at our camp just to get rid of you." McGee explained.

"I can't believe her!" Sasha kicked the air with her foot. "Well, forget her and her stupid camp!"

McGee crossed his arms and nodded like he won a presidential debate. "Yep, that's the evil of Sunny Smiles. They lure you in with their fancy gizmos, cleanliness, and cheery visage when in reality, the campers are cruel, unfriendly and altogether unscrupulous!"

"I should have known better..." Sasha said, looking a bit down.

Seeing the sad look on her face, McGee decided to cheer her up. "Hey! Don't be all doom and gloom! Camp Lakebottom is the perfect place to be! Watch this!"

Slimey rose McGee very high. Sasha looked all the way up and watched McGee do a skillful jump and slid down Slimey's tentacle like a giant, slippery slide and splashed into the water.

"Wow! That looks like fun!" Sasha said. She felt Slimey hold her up high and loosened his grip on her. Now it was her turn to jump.

"GO FOR IT, SASHA!" McGee called from below.

"HERE I COME!" Sasha jumped and went down the funnest slide he ever went on. "YEAAAAAAH! WOO-HOOOOO!"

* * *

Back at the mess hall, Rachel barricaded the doors. "We should be safe here!"

"What's gotten into you anyway?" the girl said. "That was just Sawyer, our camp counselor."

"A zombie?! Your counselor?! This is an actual summer camp?!" Rachel blubbered.

"Yeah, Sawyer must be sleep-lurching again." The girl cracked her knuckles. "Stand back. HI-YAH!"

Rachel gasped when she saw the girl kick and punch away the chairs blocking the door. She stood proudly and looked at the visibly stunned blonde.

"Being a black belt had it's perks." the girl opened the door and Sawyer came in sleep-lurching.

"Braaaaaains..." he slurred.

Rachel let out a scream of terror. But the girl was unfazed. She jumped in the air and kicked Sawyer head right off!

The zombie's head slammed against the wall and fell onto the floor. "Huh?! Jeepers!" Sawyer said, confused. "Gretchen! What happened?!"

Gretchen picked up her counselor's head. "You were sleep-lurching." She placed his head back on his body. "Again."

Sawyer looked at Rachel, who stared at him. "Oh, howdy there, Miss!" The zombie waved with his chainsaw hand. "The name's Sawyer."

Rachel started to relax, this zombie acted a lot friendlier now. But she realized that she forgot something.

"Oh my gosh! Sasha! I need to find my sister Sasha!"

Rachel heard Sasha's scream coming from outside. "We have to help her!"

"Don't worry! We're right with ya!" Gretchen said.

Sawyer gave Rachel a salute. "At your call!"

Rachel, Gretchen, and Sawyer burst out the mess hall and when they came to the lake, Rachel just stared while the others smiled.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! SLIMEHEHEHEHEHEHEY!" Sasha laughed as many tentacles were tickling her.

McGee laughed. "Boy, Slimey really likes you!"

Sasha couldn't get away because Slimey had her pinned down. His evil tentacles tickled her tummy silly. "HEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! SLIMEY, CUT IT OUT!"

"Sasha?!" Rachel blurted out.

Slimey stopped tickling and helped Sasha up. "Hey, Sasha! This is McGee and Slimey! They...they..."

Sasha's excitement trailed off when she saw Sawyer. "AAAAAH! The zombie!" She hid behind McGee.

Racjel smiled. "Don't worry, Sasha. He's a good zombie. This is Sawyer."

"Sorry for the scare, Ma'am. I was sleep-lurching." Sawyer said.

"Oh...that's different. I guess." Sasha said.

Suddenly, laser beams started firing down on Camp Lakebottom. Everyone screamed and dodged away from the line of fire.

"Whats happening?!" Gretchen said.

McGee pointed up. "Look!"

It was Suzi and Jordan Buttsquat with jet packs. And they were armed with laser guns that Rachel recognized right off the bat.

"Those are Laser Lances!" Rachel shouted.

"Laser what?!" McGee shouted back.

"AH-HA! So Suzi was right!" Jordan said, pointing an accusing finger at McGee. "You bottom dwellers stole my girlfriend!" He pointed his laser at them. "Prepare to be blasted!"

Suzi gave the Jocklin sisters a nasty little smile before she and Jordan opened fire.

"MCGEE! GET EVERYONE TO SAFETY!" Sasha yelled.

"We'll handle this!" Rachel said.

"Oh, please!" Suzi laughed. "What could you losers do? We've got lasers that will make Swiss cheese out of you! And Camp Stinkbottom is next!"

Sasha glowered, her eyes glowed green. "Don't bet on it!" She threw her arms down and barrage of vines shot out of the ground and stretched for the Sunny Smilers!

Suzi and Jordan had no time to react as the vines snared them and tied them down to Lakebottom ground.

"Slimey! Crush their jetpacks and get rid of their weapons!" Sasha ordered.

Slimey's tentacles lashed out and crushed the gadgets into scrap.

"Let us go!" Suzi snapped, struggling in the vines.

Jordan looked heartbroken. "Sasha! You're a freak too?!" he said appalled.

"And proud to be!" Sasha said.

"And guess who I just got off the phone with?" Rachel said. "The Plumbers arrived and have taken back all the alien tech at Sunny Smiles, seeing as how you used it irresponsibility."

"What?! You can't do that!" Jordan said.

"We can because we already did!" Rachel said. "And it's time you two brats get going!"

Sasha let them go, but Joedan and Suzi didn't budge.

"I'm not leaving until I get my payback!" Suzi snipped.

"How about our payback instead?" Rachel stuck two fingers in her mouth and whistled loudly.

A second later, a pack of large, vicious, purple furred, drooling dogs with sharp teeth that could rip the bumper off a car came out of the forest.

"Whoa! Where'd those were hounds come from?!" Sawyer said. "Their migration pattern is nowhere near here!"

"That's because I called them!" Rachel said. "SICK 'EM!"

The were hounds started chasing after Suzi and Jordan. They screamed in terror as they began running for their lives.

"I WILL HAVE REVENGE!" Buttsquat shouted as they ran off.

* * *

Once the Plumbers confiscated all the technology Buttsquat bought, Rachel and Sasha promptly quit their delivery job

"So you girls have superpowers?!" McGee said.

"Yeah, they were giving to us by an alien." Rachel said.

"Buttsquat's family will be permanently banned from buying any alien tech from now on!" Sasha said.

"Good, the last thing those lameoids need is heavy firepower on us!" Gretchen said.

"And Camp Lakebottom is saved thanks to you gals!" Sawyer gave the sisters a big zombie hug. "You two are the best!"

"This calls for a celebration!" McGee said. "How about Rosebud's French flies and horsefly bean burritos?"

"Uh...how about we order a pizza instead?" Sasha suggested.

"I'm game!" Rachel said.

"Me too!" Gretchen said.

McGee shrugged. "Then normal food it is!"


End file.
